Collateral Damage
February 24, 2017 |previous = "All Belts are Off" |next = "Just Friends"}}"Collateral Damage" is the first segment of the thirty-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 22, 2017, and is the first segment of the twentieth episode in the second season. On February 24, 2017 the episode premiered alongside "Just Friends". Synopsis Star must restore Echo Creek High's spirit after destroying the Possum statue. Plot At Echo Creek Academy, Janna is out picking up trash from the school grounds as part of her detention sentence. Star is helping out as well, but her service is voluntary, because after losing Glossaryck and her spell book she is trying not to mess up again. However, while in a state of distraction, Star accidentally throws Otis, the school's possum statue and mascot, into the dumpster and destroys it. Her act of carelessness is witnessed by dozens of students. Star is called into Principal Skeeves' office, and Skeeves is particularity broken up about the statue's destruction. In addition, the whole school has fallen into depression. In an effort to fix this, Star tries to replace the statue with a brand new one, but the students and school faculty refuse it, citing it being too pristine condition and lacks the scratches that made the original statue distinct. As the students descend into further depression-induced madness, Star seeks out Marco for an explanation and finds him hiding in a locker. Through a flashback (and a southern accent), Marco explains to Star that, in 1846, a group of danger-prone settlers called the Bonner party settled in Echo Creek and found it overrun with possums. In order to claim the land for their own, the Bonners went to war with the possums, killing or driving them out. The last possum remaining, known as Otis, was driven into the forest, and the Bonners built a statue of him as a reminder of Echo Creek's first true victory. Since then, Otis served as a source of inspiration, good luck, and even ritualistic worship for the school. Without the statue, the school's students and teachers feel lost and hopeless, and Star sympathizes with them after losing the spell book. But then she comes up with a new plan to really make things right. Using the P.A. system in Principal Skeeves' office, Star makes an announcement to everyone in the school saying a possum statue does not define who they are. With her words of inspiration, Star convinces the school that they do not need a statue to feel Echo Creek pride, and she rallies them together to destroy the possum statue like their ancestors did in 1846. Soon after the rally, Star helps Janna clean up the mess outside the school while talking in a southern accent. Janna tells her to stop, but she tells her "Not today, Janna. Not tomorrow. Not ever." Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jeff Bennett as Principal Skeeves/Francis Smithington/Timothy Bonner *Minae Noji as Brittney Wong *Dave "Gruber" Allen as Mr. Candle *Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick Trivia *Mr. Candle makes his third appearance in this episode, followed by "Mr. Candle Cares" and "Red Belt". *The story of the Bonner party is a parallel to/parody of the real-life Donner Party, a group of pioneers whose migration to California in 1846 was fraught with misfortune and tragedy. *Marco's southern narration of the Bonner party is a reference to the famous Ken Burns Civil War documentary. *Star makes a meta joke about not talking to Alfonzo and Ferguson all year. She is referring to the fact that the two have hardly been seen or heard throughout most of season two and for that matter the rest of the series. *On May 13, 2017, this episode and "Just Friends" was removed from Disney XD's television schedule and website. **As of May 23, however, it has returned to television reruns. International Premieres *May 11, 2017 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Gallery Collateral Damage Concept 1.png Collateral Damage Concept 2.png Collateral Damage Concept 3.png Collateral Damage Concept 4.png Collateral Damage Concept 5.png Collateral Damage Concept 6.png Collateral Damage Concept 7.png Collateral Damage Concept 8.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Miss Skullnick 1.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Miss Skullnick 2.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Mr. Candle.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Principal Skeeves 1.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Principal Skeeves 2.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Principal Skeeves 3.png Collateral Damage Concept 9.png Collateral Damage Concept 10.png Collateral Damage Concept 11.png Collateral Damage Concept 12.png Collateral Damage Concept 13.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Star 1.png Collateral Damage Concept Art - Star 2.png Collateral Damage Concept 14.png Collateral Damage Concept 15.png Collateral Damage Concept 16.png Collateral Damage Concept 17.png Collateral Damage Concept 18.png Stabbing the Trash.png|"Stabbing the trash, and I put it in the sack." External links *Collateral Damage at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes